


Welcome to Link Vrains, PLAYMAKER

by nepentheosileus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble, Link Vrains, Login, Platonic Relationship, Player Account, Playmaker - Freeform, Unhelpful Kusanagi, Username - Freeform, i have writer's block whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepentheosileus/pseuds/nepentheosileus
Summary: It is much harder than Yūsaku has anticipated to come up with a screen name for his VR avatar.





	Welcome to Link Vrains, PLAYMAKER

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more platonic Kusanagi/Yusaku :')

playmaker/

(noun)

someone with the preternatural ability to influence the outcome of a game by making incredible plays.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Please enter a username._ **

**_Username: _______________ **

 

Yusaku frowned at the screen, brows furrowing in concentration. In all honesty, he hadn’t truly thought this far. He figured it wouldn’t be too hard setting up a Link Vrains account, and truthfully it wasn’t, but a username… He couldn’t very well use his _own_ name.

 

“How about “ _VIRTUAL SAVIOR_ ”,” suggested Kusanagi from over Yusaku’s shoulder. “Or maybe “ _CYBER HERO_ ”. That has a nice ring to it.”

 

“One, no one would take that seriously. Two, it should be more creative than that. And three, “ _CYBER HERO_ ” could never strike fear into the hearts of Hanoi,” Yusaku answered. He sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “It has to have meaning.”

 

Kusanagi shrugged. “I doubt someone like _GO ONIZUKA_ or _BLUE ANGEL_ gave a username such thought.”

 

“They are entertainers,” Yusaku reminded, shooting his partner a bland look. “They don’t need meaningful names.”

 

“How about “MERCENARY” then?” 

“No.” He began typing.

 

**_Username: MARTYR_ **

 

“ _MARTYR_? But isn’t a martyr someone who is killed?”

 

Yusaku shrugged. “Not necessarily. One definition is someone who makes great sacrifices or suffers much in order to further a belief, cause, or principle. It says nothing about death.”

 

“But not everyone knows that,” Kusanagi points out helpfully, and Yusaku regrettably deletes the name. “Use the word “knight”. That always gets people fired up.”

 

“It’s generic.”

 

“True,” he relents, “but it’s still cool.”

 

“Yes. Cool like “The Knights of Hanoi” are cool because they have the word “knight” in their title? You’re a genius, Kusanagi-san.”

 

The purple-haired man simply smiled. “Ah, but we both knew that already,” he said and threw a wave over his shoulder as he headed to the front of the food truck. “Time to open shop, Yusaku. Try not to be late for school again.”

 

“Right.”

 

It shouldn’t be this hard, should it? He only needed a nickname after all, something to be known as onscreen and then never used again. Yet it had to be perfect. Simple and easily remembered, but complex enough to have a deep and meaningful definition. It needed to be something that said, “ _I’m calling the shots. I won’t back down. I will stand and fight, and I will succeed no matter what_.”

 

“I’m the one making the plays,” Yusaku murmured under his breath, and his fingers swiftly moved along the keyboard.

 

_**Username: PLAYMAKER** _

 

_**Submit?** _

_**> yes** _

_**no** _

 

_**Welcome to Link Vrains, PLAYMAKER.** _


End file.
